UARTs are well known and commonly used in microcontrollers to provide a communication channel. A UART interface translates parallel data into a serial transmission form. Various types of protocols exists and are used in UART communication as defined by various communication standards such as Electronic Industries Alliance standards RS-232, RS-422 or RS-485.